


A Little Game

by SunflowerYao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Chibi!China, Chibi!Yao, M/M, Rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerYao/pseuds/SunflowerYao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a small Chinese boy, adorned with a Hello Kitty outfit, asks his Russian friend to play hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Old story of mine... ^^''

"Yao?" Ivan called out for the boy.

"Ivan! Ivan! Why don't we play hide and seek?"

"Da, okay."

The boy squealed in delight, and jumped up in excitement. His furry cat-ears that were attached to his outfit, bobbed along with him.

"I'll hide, you seek!" he giggled, then ran off, "Count to...20!"

After a good minute of the Russian slowly counting to 20, he set off to look for him. He checked under the table...

"Yao?" he called again, Where was that little Chinese boy? He couldn't have gone far in such a little amount of time, especially with those short legs of his. Yet nothing was said, and there was no one under the wooden table. He crawled back out, but moved his head up to early and hit his head on the wood. He cursed sharply, and rubbed the back of his slightly wounded head.

He went around his spacious house, and checked every hiding space he thought a little kid would go in. It was awfully quiet in the house, it felt... lonely. An aching loneliness he was all too familiar with.

Ivan checked around the couch, even under the cushions, though he doubted the Asian would hide there. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... He thought to himself, as he checked all the hiding spots once more.

The teen had found Yao wandering the streets, at the young age of 5. He decided to take him in and become somewhat of a parent to the child. Yao had been living with Ivan for a good month; they were just getting acquainted with each other. It was one of the best decisions he had made in his life. Playing this game... not so much.

What if he stayed in hiding so long that he fell asleep? He wouldn't never find him! Ivan glanced out the window, the sky was turning dark. Never again! Never again will he play this silly game with Yao, anything but this!

Maybe if I make something to eat, he'll come out...

Ivan proceeded to make something to eat, throwing a bunch of aromatic ingredients into a pan with olive oil. He didn't intend to eat it. Just lure Yao into coming out from his hiding spot. Shortly after he made the decision to lure the child, scents of garlic and onion wafted throughout the house.

"Yao! Where are you? Come out now~!"

No voices answered, and no sounds were made except for the garlic burning in the pan.

"Damnit...Guess that didn't work..." he commented out loud, and turned the stove off.

Now what? Ivan cursed himself mentally for agreeing to play such a game, but Yao was so cute, just so cute in his little 'Shinatty' outfit he bought for him. Actually had specially made, because they didn't exactly sell this in the stores. The outfit was entirely made out of silk, except for the cat-ears. White silk made up most of it, the top of his head was covered with the fabric too. Along with, two black eerily, creepy eyes, a yellow triangle nose, and a odd side smile. Ivan couldn't say no, not to a face like Yao's, and especially in such an adorable outfit.

He pouted, "Yao come on. I miss you."

There was a muffle of noise, or so he thought. It came from somewhere upstairs.

Ivan walked upstairs, "Yao?" he called out. "Are you ready to come out now? I give up... I can't find you."

Only silence answered him back. He walked quietly into his bedroom, as he walked into the room he saw a little figure under the thick covers.

Ivan ran to the edge of the covers, and sat on a pillow. He raised his arms, and lifted the covers high up above his head. There was little Yao, sleeping in his adorable kitty outfit while curled up in a ball.

The boy ducked his head under the covers. When the covers fell back down, Ivan's vision was limited, and had to search for Yao with his hands. His large hands finally came over Yao's warm body and he gently wrapped his arms around him, then pulled him up from underneath the covers.

To Ivan's dismay, Yao stirred, and was suddenly greeted with bright amber eyes.

"You found me!" Yao commented cheerfully.

Ivan pulled Yao in a tight hug, " Yes but, I don't like this game. I couldn't find you for a long time."

"Huh?" Yao questioned, as he was suddenly surrounded by the limbs of his Russian friend, but hugged back with his small arms.

"I don't want you out of my sight ever again. It...it scared me."

"But nothing scares you, Ivan!" he pulled away to look his friend in the eye.

"...That's not true."

"B-But you're supposed to be brave, and protect me!" Yao protested.

"I will, Yao. I will protect you." Ivan placed a kiss on Yao's warm forehead. "Just the thought of losing you makes me feel really scared, and sad."

He couldn't believe how happy he was to see Yao again. It had only been a few hours, but a few hours too long. He had grown addicted to the presence of the small boy, they were together all the time. There was almost never a moment when they were apart.

Taking baths, going for walks, and cooking, they all did together. It was almost like they were a couple, except Yao was much younger than Ivan.

The small boy placed a kiss on Ivan's lips, it probably lingered a little longer than an average parent/child kiss would have, but it's not like Ivan was his real dad anyways.

"You don't have to worry about that! I won't leave you, I love you, remember?" Yao happily told his elder.

"I love you too, Yao."

Yao giggled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Ivan's neck, and proceeded to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please~!


End file.
